BAD KISS TRIO?
by Duckling loves apples
Summary: Everybody knows the famous (or rather infamous) Bad Touch Trio. Each now having a family of their own to look out for, decide to tell a bed time story to their daughters about such trio. what happens when their daughters come back from school the next day claiming to have a trio of their own? prucan spamano and fruk. rated T thanks to romano's mouth and past Mpreg.
1. The Beilschmidts

Mathew Williams was sitting on the kitchen table holding a notebook in his hands and a sleeping polar bear in his lap. In front of him was a seven year old girl, his daughter to be exact. She had short, white hair that went to her shoulders with a stray curl that fell in front of her violet-blue eyes that were masked by thick black glasses. She was wearing a plain spaghetti-strap shirt with pajama pants. Her name? Matilda, Tilda for short.

"Very good," said Mathew "now let's move over to the 9's and you'll be done for tonight."

"Do I have to? 9's are the easiest ones!" cried the small girl.

"You have a test tomorrow, and your score last week was not the best one." He said not taking his eyes of the notebook. "Now… 9x1=?"

"Nine" she replied lazily.

"9x2=?"

"Eighteen"

"9x3=?" he kept asking.

Tilda let out a sigh, "twenty seven."

"Good…9x4=?"

"Thirty-four"

"Thirty-four?" echoed Mathew.

"No, no, I meant thirty-seven!" she said trying to cover her mistake.

"But that would have still be wrong sweetie"

"Kesesesese, yea 'sweetie' that's still wrong!" said a certain albino as he walked into the room with a yellow bird nesting on his hair. "I thought you said this was easy, didn't she Gilbird?" he asked the bird that responded with a happy chirp.

"You're one to talk Gil," interrupted Mathew "you didn't learn them until the 12th grade," he continued.

"MAAATTTIIEEEE!" he whined "don't make me look bad in front of my daughter!"

"I don't think you need my help with that bear" he replied calmly in his soft voice. Gilbert moved to the other side of the table standing next to Mathew.

"You know, I'm starting to wish the old Mattie was here"

"You were the one who got me out of my shell in the first place," he said setting the notebook down and turning towards his husband.

"Yea, I know, and you owe me for that"

"Oh, so turns out I owe you know?" he said with fake surprise placing a hand on his chest.

"Ja," he said getting closer "are you going to repay me tonight?"

"Why don't you find out," he said leaning forward both locking lips for a second before being interrupted by a loud voice.

"EWWWWWW! GROSS GET A ROOM!" Tilda said to both of them.

"Grow up kid" said Gilbert rolling his eyes making Mathew giggle.

"You're the one that…" she cut herself off with a yawn "needs to grow up" she finished lazily.

"Uh-oh, looks like someone is boarding the train to dream land"

"Stop talking to me like..." another yawn escaped her lips "I'm a little girl" she said with half lilted eyes.

"Want me to carry you upstairs?" asked Gilbert in a half mocking tone. Tilda nodded and reached out for him. "Say goodnight first"

She got off the chair and hugged Mathew, "Goodnight papa." She said as Mathew returned the hug and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "C'mon Mr. Kuma, let's go to bed" she said to the small polar bear as she was being carried away which trailed behind.

As they got to her room upstairs, Gilbert laid her down on her small bed (kumajiro and Gilbird lying next to her) that had red sheets and a pillow with the Canadian flag. A Prussian flag hung above her bed on the white walls that made the black and red furniture stand out the walls were also covered with hockey posters and drawings of her family.

"Vatti?" Tilda said before he could leave.

"What is it?"

"Can you read me a bed time story?" she asked now sitting on her bed.

"I read you one every night."

"But-but…I can't go to sleep without one," she said looking at him with huge puppy-dog eyes as she held kuma in her arms with a sleeping Gilbird nesting in her messy hair. She defiantly got that from Mathew, thought Gilbert.

"Ugh, fine" he gave in. he went over to the black bookshelf on the other side of the room where Tilda had all her books and some hockey awards and pictures of her and her friends. "Ooh, lets read little red riding hood"

"No, you always make the wolf eat everyone," she said while rubbing her eye.

"You gotta admit that's an awesomer ending," he said with a grin.

"Its 'more awesome' vatti"

"Grammar Nazi…how 'bout Cinderella?"

"You read it twice this week."

"Three little pigs?"

"I memorized the book already"

"Ummm…princess and the frog?"

"Eww no, I don't like that book"

"Why not?" asked Gilbert with a genuine surprised look on his face.

"Because she kisses a frog and that's gross!" she said sticking her tongue out.

"Well Arthur kisses your uncle Francis and he doesn't find it gross" they both laughed at the comment hysterically as Mathew passed by the door.

"Gil my cousin is not a frog"

"I beg to differ birdie." He said trying to catch his breath. Mathew simply rolled his eyes and left.

"Oh, I know!" said Gilbert getting his daughters attention. "How 'bout I tell you a story from my mind?" he said with a grin as he grabbed a chair and sat next to her bed.

"OK!" replied Tilda with a happy face.

"Awesome, once upon a time…" before he could begin he was interrupted.

"NOOOOO! I ALREADY HEARD THAT ONE!" yelled the small albino girl.

"Ok, ok, gosh…long, long ago…." Again he was interrupted.

"NOOOOO! YOU ALREADY TOLD ME THAT ONE!" Gilbert sat there trying to think of a story he hasn't told her daughter. When he found out that he had told her every story he knew, he decided to tell her a life story.

"How 'bout I tell you the story of how I met your dad?" he said with an evil glint in his eyes as Tilda happily agreed. "It's a pretty awesome story, I was seven-teen at the time and your dad was six-teen. I was walking to the park after school when I bumped into him and accidentally pulled his-" suddenly a puck came out of nowhere at superhuman speed hitting Gilbert square in the face knocking him out of his chair.

'DON'T YOU DARE TELL HER THAT STORY!" Mathew yelled standing in the door holding his favorite hockey stick.

"gosh birdie, you need to soften your grip on that thing…" he said trying to get back up while holding his now bleeding nose which may probably be broken now, "…and why not? Its and awesome story!"

Mathew walked over to the albino and dragged him out of the room shutting the door behind him. Tilda tried to listen to the conversation but couldn't make out what the shouting (from his papa) was. After a while she heard a rather painful noise coming from outside. Gilbert came back in with a red and swollen cheek, leaving an angry Canadian at the door. He picked up the chair and sat back down, for a moment he didn't say anything. "I think we'll save that story for when you're a little bit older," He finally said. Mathew let out an angry puff and left.

"You shouldn't talk to him like that when he's acting like its hockey season vatti," Gilbert let out a sigh.

"Ja…I know," again he was silent. "Hey Tilda, have I ever told you the awesome story 'bout the 'Bad Touch Trio'?"

* * *

**Sup people Duckling here! QUACK! Anyways so this is random story I came up with when I was bored. Matilda or Tilda is my OC , she is the personification for New Prussia (it's a small town in Canada, yes its real, no I am not making it up GOOGLE IT!). I apologize if Prussia is a little out of character but this is how I picture him trying to be a "responsible" parent. Anyways next up is Romano and Spain with their daughter Lucianna (description of her in the next chapter). DUCKING OUT, QUACK! **


	2. The Carrieados

"Lucianna, Antonio. I'm home!" called Lovino as he came inside his home, which was surprisingly quiet…too quiet. He set down the bags he'd been holding on the kitchen counter and took off his sweater and went looking for the pair with extreme caution. He searched everywhere he could think of, the living room, bath room, dining room, but found no signs of life form so he went upstairs to the second floor.

He searched his room, his daughter's room, bathroom and even the guest room, but again found no one. "Where the hell are they?" he asked himself more worried about the house than their wellbeing. Walking out of the room he heard faint voices and footsteps above him. "Oh that's right," he said snapping his fingers, "I told them to clean out the attic." He made his way towards the attic where he is greeted by a sight he was _not _expecting. Antonio was holding fake bull horns on his head while his 7-year-old daughter was holding an old red blanket to her side.

Just as the Spaniard was charging towards her (again apparently) he yelled "ANTONIO!" causing him to trip and both he and his daughter stumble into a giant ball of dust.

"That was fun, let's do it again!" said Lucianna giggling as Antonio coughed.

Lovino was now boiling in anger "What the hell are you doing you ass hole!" he yelled.

"papá, that's a no-no word. Swear jar." She said pulling out a jar out of thin air which has several euros…half the jar, to be exact. Lovino has been trying not to swear (trying being the key word) for the sake of his daughter.

The Italian pulled out a coin from his pocket and let it fall with the rest. "Ok…let me rephrase that," he said pinching the bridge of his nose, "What on earth are you doing you idiot?"

"Swear jar!" she yelled, again holding up the jar.

"What? I didn't swear!" he said turning his attention to the small girl.

"The last word is a no-no word"

"No it's not"

"Is too"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!

"FINE!" he said dropping another coin in the jar angrily. Lucianna happily skipped back to her father hugging the jar.

"I thought I said clean up, not make a bigger mess!" he said trying not to yell. "Antonio was about to defend himself when he was cut off.

"Yup, but we got bored and papi found the horns and an old blanket in a box and we came up with this game to entertain ourselves," Lucianna said cheerfully. Lovino turned to look at the Spaniard next to him with an angry glare.

Antonio immediately raised his hands in defense "don't blame me…"

"I blame you" he said irritated. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "you know what? Just go tuck Lucianna in bed, I'll clean this mess." They left the room leaving Lovino behind. The Italian watched as the pair left with a small smile on his face. He couldn't help but think of how much Lucianna looked like his father. She had long hair that went to her lower back, same chocolate-brown as Antonio, with a tomato hair clip keeping her bangs from her face and same mocha skin and green eyes. Heck! She even had the same personality. The only thing Lucianna got from Lovino was the curl that stuck out the side of head. But that made him love her even more.

On the other side of the house, Antonio was desperately trying to get her daughter to sleep but Lucianna, being her 7-year-old self, had other plans in mind and it didn't help that her room had so many bright colors. Her walls were a light green with yellow curtains on her windows, her bed was white with yellow bed sheets and pillow. her night stand was also white with a tomato shaped lamp. she also has a giant tomato beanbag (were they got it, no one knows).

"Luci, please do you want to have a dead father?"

"You're so silly papi," she said as she bounced up and down on her bed "why would I have a dead father?"

"Because if you don't go to sleep now your dad is going to kill me!" he said causing the girl to giggle. "Oh you think it's funny? Let's see if you're still laughing when you find my body floating in the river."

Lucianna bounced a couple of times before sitting on her bed, "he's not going to kill you, papá loves you" she said falling back on her bed lazily. Antonio smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Ok, time to sleep"

"I don't wanna!" whined Lucianna. Antonio was about to lose it when he thought of something.

"I know, how about I read you a bedtime story?" she nodded and they both headed to the library on the first floor. They had hundreds of books, most Antonio never even heard off. When they got there he told her to pick the book she wanted him to read, which she immediately did. She came back with a book in her hands and sat by the fire in her dad's lap. "So what book did you chose"

Lucianna handed him the book and he pouted, "The three musketeers?"

"I like that book" replied Lucianna.

"No, no, no this book is no good. I'll tell you the story of a better trio."

"Which one?" asked Lucianna in a curious tone.

"The bad touch trio."

* * *

**Sup people duckling here QUACK! So you already met Lucianna she is another one of my OCS, she is the personification of Barcelona and I give half the credit of this character to my friend captain Alex. Anyways I don't have a lot to say sooooo….DUCKLING OUT, QUACK! No wait I lied, next chapter is England and France and their daughter Isobel. Ok now DUCKLING OUT, QUACK!**


	3. The Bonnefoys

Francis was sitting in the balcony in his house at night, his favorite whine in hand, not really looking at anything up in the night sky. "Papa," a small voice snapped him from his trance. He turned to look at a small girl standing in the balcony door. She was a little bit tall for an 8-year-old and really skinny. She had long wavy blond hair that was usually tied up in a messy bun and green eyes with a hint of aqua in them below slightly thicker eyebrows than most girls. She was wearing a fancy light purple night gown and purple slippers and in her arms she was holding an old, stuffed, green bunny with wings.

"Oui, Isobel, what is it?" he asked in a soft voice.

"I can't sleep," she said looking down, "I miss father." Isobel's father, Arthur, has been out on a business trip for a couple weeks.

Francis motioned her to come closer; when she did he picked her up and sat her in his lap. "I miss him to ma petite rose, but you know he has to travel a lot because of his work." Isobel looked at the floor hugging her bunny tighter.

"What if he doesn't come back?" she finally said with watery eyes.

"What makes you think he won't?"

"I had a nightmare…father left us and said that he never loved me…" she broke down into tears before she could finish talking. Francis hugged her tightly stroke her hair.

"Don't ever say that again Isobel, your father loves you very much" he released her from his hug and made her look at him, "isn't that the reason he gave you flying mint bunny?" Isobel looked down at the stuffed bunny and nodded.

"He said that flying mint bunny always tells him about me when I go to sleep so he won't forget and that he helps him come back home safe too." She said holding up the bunny.

"That's right and he always comes back home doesn't he?" she nodded and hugged his papa. "Don't worry ma petite rose, he will be home before you know it" again she nodded while yawning. "Now let's go back to bed." Francis walked back to Isobel's room with his daughter still holding on to him and the stuffed bunny.

Isobel's room was painted a light shade of purple with blue tones in her furniture. Her bed was made out of a really light colored wood and her bed sheets and pillows were blue, and she had a violet carpet decorating the wooden floor. Besides her bed was a night stand with a night lamp of a fairy holding a flower which was where the light bulb was located, and besides it laid a book of magic (a gift from Arthur). Her walls were covered with drawings she had made of different magical creatures, fairies, gnomes, trolls, mermaids, unicorns, and her personal favorite flying mint bunny. Isobel didn't have any toys; instead she had a closet full of costumes, plastic magic wands, cloaks and spell books. (Francis prayed in silence that she wouldn't become obsessed with black magic like her father).

Isobel laid down in bed still hugging flying mint bunny as Francis tucked her in again. He was about to turn off the light when she suddenly sat up straight. "Papa, how did you know you loved father?" he was slightly shocked at the question.

"Why the sudden interest?" he said turning back to her.

"I don't know… I'm just curious, I guess" she said not really knowing herself why.

"It's a little complicated to explain…" he said sitting on the edge of Isobel's bed "in fact your father and I used to hate each other when we were younger." Isobel was shocked.

"Really but how?" Francis sighted and passed a hand through his hair.

"Like I said, it's a little complicated. I'll tell you when you're older"

"You always said that" she said crossing her arms. "You said that when I asked you where babies come from and I had to figure it out on my own."

Francis was shocked when he heard that, "wait, how did you figure it out?" he said expecting the worst.

"Tilda told me" she said without hesitation.

Merde Gilbert, Francis thought to himself. Despite being an eight year old and the fact that she was raised mainly a pervert. Isobel still had a very innocent mind due to the fact that he tried very hard to keep it that way (and the fact that Arthur would kill him if he found out that his precious little daughter had grown up to be some kind of slut).

"She told me that this weird giant bird comes and leaves the baby in your house" Francis let out a sigh of relief but tensed up again when he heard her daughter say "and I know what makes you a man!"

"You do?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yup, your spiky hair in your chin" she said reaching out to touch it. "Sometimes I imagine it keeps growing until you're covered in hair and look like a fluffy bear." Francis was relieved that his daughter still had a very innocent mind.

"Go to sleep Isobel you have school tomorrow"

"But I still can't go to sleep…can you tell me a story?"

"What kind of story?"

"I want to know more about you when you were young" Francis thought really hard of a life story that wouldn't damage her brain, a story of the bad touch trio?…well it wouldn't hurt to tell her one story about it.

* * *

**The feels…the feels…oh right! SUP PEOPLE DUCKLING HERE QUACK! First of I'm sorry for not updating but I had a huge writer's block for this story and the fact that I'm working on two stories doesn't help but I hope this chapter makes up for the wait, OH AND HAPPY (late) NEW YEARS! Also if any of you got the despicable me 2 reference in there, then good for you! If not well watch the movie. I couldn't help myself I had to include that in there it's just so adorable and I'm sorry if France is OOC. By the way don't worry England will appear in the story. DUCKLING OUT QUACK! **


	4. bad kiss trio

**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter; Isobel is one of my OC (surprise, surprise) she is the personification of Paris.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**-DUCKLING**

* * *

"…Goodbye Gilbird, Goodbye Mr. kuma!" Matilda happily skipped out of the house after saying her goodbyes on her way to school. She wore a white hoodie with ears on it, a red skirt and combat boot with stripped knee-high socks. On her back was a red backpack with a maple leaf on the front.

"Tilda" called Gilbert causing the seven-year-old to stop.

"Oui, vatti?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he said in a mocking tone. Tilda brought her hand up to her chin as she thought.

"Well I didn't forget to feed Gilbird and Mr. kuma, I brushed my teeth, I picked up my plate…ummm..." she looked down at her feet "I didn't put my shoes on the wrong foot." She scratched her head thinking what she could be forgetting.

"Well I feel loved" Tilda's eyes widened at the sound of the voice.

"PAPA!" Mathew stood in the door next to Gilbert, hands folded dramatically over his chest and tears shining at the corners of his eyes.

"Forgotten by my own daughter…you'd think that after all this time I'd be used to it…" he lifted his hand to his head with an overly dramatic gesture.

"PAPA I'M SORRY" she said running up to Mathew.

"To think that after living for seven years under the same room she would at least remember my name."

"PAPA I DIDN'T MEAN IT I'M SORRY!" she said hugging his leg, tears forming in her eyes.

"That's enough birdie…"interrupted Gilbert "I don't want my daughter to go to school crying"

"I'm sorry, I got a little carried away" he said rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

Matilda runned all over the place on the way to school while Mathew followed close behind, they lived in a small town so walking to places was not a problem. When they arrived, Matilda gave her Papa a hug and a kiss before running off inside the school.

ooooooOOOOooooooo

"Lucianna! Hurry the he- _heck _up or you're going to be late!" Lovino shouted as he waited by the door with a green backpack in his hand. After a couple seconds he heard rushed footsteps coming down the stairs. Lucianna came down wearing a stripped orange dress with a white very light sweater on top, white sneakers and on her hair her usual tomato clip.

"I'm ready!" she said cheerfully. Lovino helped luci put her backpack on while they waited for Antonio.

"ANTONIO!" He shouted becoming irritated.

"I'm coming, my little tomato!" said the Spaniard as he calmly walked down the stairs.

"At this rate you're going to be late for work idiota" he said crossing his arms. Luci glared at him and held out the jar. He let out an annoyed sigh and dropped another coin in.

"It doesn't matter if I'm my own boss" he said with a smile. Antonio was the owner of a pretty successful café while Lovino was more of a house wife…err…husband…person.

Lovino opened the door and shooed them both away "yea but your customers are not going to be happy"

As Antonio and Lucianna where walking to school they kept playing "I spy" to avoid getting bored.

"Your turn papi" said luci tugging on his hand.

"Ok…hmmm…" he looked around thinking "I spy with my little eye…something small and cute"

Luci looked around "a squirrel!" she said without hesitation.

"Nope" luci frowned and looked around again spotting a pond.

"Ooh a baby turtle!"

"Nope" he said again. "I'll give you another clue…it's small, cute _and_ looks like me."

"Ummm…is it tomato!?" she asked giggling. Tomato was a stray cat that comes every day for food; he's a white cat with tan spots on his back, tail, and head.

"Tomato looks like me?"

"Yup!" she said still giggling, "he has messy hair like you and green eyes"

"Well if he looks like me then I guess he's a handsome little fella" they both laughed forgetting about the game as the school came in sigh. Lucianna quickly kissed this dad as she spotted Matilda and ran up to her giggling.

ooooooOOOOooooooo

Isobel looked out the car window with half lilted eyes as Francis drove her to school. They lived in a rich neighborhood outside of town but Francis preferred she attended the same school as Matilda and Lucianna since they had been friends almost since birth. He looked at his gloomy daughter from the corner of his eye. She was wearing a light purple Lolita dress with ballerina flats and white tights. Her hair was tied up in a bun with a rose stuck in place. "Ma petite rose, what's wrong?" he said breaking the silence.

Isobel let out a sigh not looking away from the window "I just don't feel like talking, papa" Francis glances at his daughter with a worried look.

"Isobel, I know you miss him but there's no reason to upset"

"He's not here papa" she said quietly.

"Don't worry ma petite rose, I have a feeling he'll be back before you know it!" he said trying to cheer Isobel up but failing so he decided to drop the subject.

As Francis pulled up on the side of the road, Isobel saw various kids with both their parents dropping then off at school and she immediately turned to look at the ground. Francis opened the door and she got off, pulling her blue backpack over her shoulders.

"Come on Isobel, could you smile for me?" Said Francis a he bend down to look at her. "You look prettier when you smile"

Isobel hesitated for a second but let out a small smile afterwards. "That's its…now promise me you'll keep that smile all day, oui?"

"Oui papa" she said hugging him before running inside with the rest of the kids.

ooooooOOOOooooooo

Isobel walked into the class room where she spotted Lucianna giggling and Matilda arguing with a boy that had neatly combed light brown hair with a piece sticking out in a swirl, a mole on the lower left sided of his mouth and big green eyes.

"Give me back my pencil Matilda!" yelled the boy.

"I didn't take your pencil you prick!" she yelled back to the slightly taller than her boy.

"Yes you did, I saw you!" They continued yelling back and forth. Isobel was about to say something when the teacher came in.

"Good morning Isobel!" she said with a nice smile.

"Good morning Mrs. Edelstein, Tilda and Jr. are fighting again"

Mrs. Edelstein looked at the scene before her and calmly walked up to them.

"I know you have it so give it ba- ouch!" Jr. was cut off by a hand smacking him on the head.

"RODERICH EDELSTEIN JR. LEAVE YOU COUSIN ALONE THIS INSTANT!" yelled the woman. She had long light brown hair that went to her back with a flower adorning it and green eyes.

"But mom she…" again she interrupted him.

"No buts and in school I am not your mother, I am your teacher understood?!"

"But…"

"Understood?!" the boy let out an irritated sigh.

"Yes mom" the woman smiled and walked over to the board to begin class.

The class room was, for once, quiet as all the kids concentrated on their math test. Matilda stuck her tongue out as she failed to remember the nines, Isobel flew through her test without hesitation and Lucianna worked at a normal pace.

Across the room everyone had a different expression on their faces. Jr. (already done with his test) angrily scribbled on a notebook, pictures of multiple bad thing happening to his cousin. A small raven haired boy with a cowlick and blue eyes stared blankly at his paper as he finished answering the last question, while a brunet girl with a panda print scarf sat with a creepy smile on her face intimidating a small blonde boy with hazel eyes and a curl sticking out the side of his head.

After everyone was done with their test, everyone went out of the classroom to eat their lunch.

ooooooOOOOooooooo

The girls sat on a bench at the playground holding their lunchboxes. Tilda's had the Prussian flag on it, Isobel's was blue and covered with roses and Lucianna's was shaped like a tomato (where they got it? no one knows).

"…sobel…Isobel…ISOBEL" Matilda yelled breaking her from her trance.

"I'm sorry… what did you say?" she said looking back at her friend and cousin who eyed her suspiciously.

"What were you staring at?" said Luci tilting her head to the side while Tilda took a bite out of her pancakes.

"I- I don't know" she said turning to the thing she was staring again. Luci looked in the same direction as Isobel, squinting her eyes. Tilda stayed completely oblivious to the situation.

"Are you staring at my cousin Bruno?" said Luci pointing at the small blond boy with the curl that looked like hers.

"No, that is weird." She said still unsure herself at what she'd been staring at. Luci looked a little closer.

"Are you staring at my cousin Marco?" Isobel turned to look at the nine year old. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was sitting under a tree drawing while his brother Bruno watched carefully. Isobel blushed lightly without noticing. "YOU ARE!" she yelled victoriously.

"W-what? Why would I be staring at your cousin?"

"You like him don't you?!" she said again causing Tilda to spit out her juice.

"You like him?" she said not expecting her innocent friend (though she is a year older) to have a crush on Marco which happens to also be her cousin.

"I…I don't know"

"Don't worry, Tilda and I will help you…and I know just how. Papi told me a story about a trio that he and your dads were in called the bad touch trio" Luci said as though it was the answer to all their problems"

"Really Vatti told me that story too" said Tilda and Isobel nodded in agreement.

"Great I don't have to explain, OK so all we have to do is create our own trio and I know the perfect name for it." Tilda and Isobel looked at each other hoping for the worst but the name was actually pretty awesome (Tildas words) and it had a nice ring to it. "Bad Kiss Trio"

* * *

**Sup people duckling here, wow this was a long chapter. Anyways did you notice the other parings in this chapter? Anyways I have nothing else to say so DUCKLING OUT QUACK!**


End file.
